


The Unfulfilled Favor

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Incest, Multi, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	The Unfulfilled Favor

“...Please, Weiss… I know you’re fucking Yang and I just wanna get off this once to pet play. I know you have some toys around here. I’ve seen them before.” Blake sat on the heiress’s bed with a thud, crossing her arms and looking at the white-themed girl. “Come on. I’ll repay you somehow….” Both girls had just gotten out of a shower one after the other and sat in their underwear, Weiss having a slight bulge in hers.   
  
Tapping her finger on her thigh, Weiss gave the favor her friend was asking a bit of thought. “Alright, Blake. We can use my toys for you to get off. And you’ll repay me by getting me off at the same time.” With a gentle push, she pushed the ravenette onto her back and reached for a small box under the bed. Pulling it out and opening it, she saw the look of sheer awe on Blake’s face as the box contained fuzzy cuffs, a collar and leash, a ball gag and a dust infused dildo with a small yellow bolt on it. All in white to match her theme. “So, you wanna go with pet play? The gag’s out but say we can use the rest.”   
  
Before the faunus could even process her prim and proper teammate having so many toys, at least compared to her, she felt the collar be snapped around her neck. “Wait a second….” Looking at the collar in the mirror, she noticed that it had “BITCH” written in bold black letters on the side of it. “Why does it read bitch on it?!”   
  
“I made Yang write that on there. No matter who wears the collar, they are the bitch of whoever is holding the leash. And let’s just say that I’m always holding the leash when it’s in use.” Weiss wore a smile that just shined with authority and poise.   
  
The fact that her heiress friend said that with a straight face was enough to stun the kitten long enough for her arms to be cuffed behind her and just above her ass. “I need to stop losing focus….”   
  


“Well, looking at your thighs, I’d say it’s fine.” Running two fingers along her friend’s thigh, Weiss made sure to scoop up as much of Blake’s nectar that she could before licking one finger clean and holding the other in front of her friend. “If you wanna lick it clean, meow for me. Show me you are serious about being a pet. Even this once.”   
  
Unintentionally drooling at the sight of Weiss sucking her own finger clear of arousal was enough for Blake to unconsciously send even more arousal rushing down her legs. “Meo-” She stopped and paused, feeling the lust start to swell in her body. She didn’t want to lose herself, but she definitely wanted to get her taste in her mouth. “Meow!” It came out just like a normal kitten meowing for their owner.   
  
“Oh my!~ That sounded genuine!” Weiss couldn’t help but let out a soft giggle as she spoke, not expecting Blake to be so enthusiastic about this. With a smile still on her face, she stuck her middle finger out for her friend to suck dry. “Go ahead. You have my permission.”   
  
Not wanting to waste this opportunity, the kitten lunged forward the best she could with her hands cuffed behind her back. Wrapping her lips around her finger, she eagerly swirled her tongue around the slender digit, sucking it clean and wrapping her tongue around it in a mindless attempt to just keep tasting her own juices. It was quiet, but the girl moaned just from her taste alone before pulling herself off her friend’s finger and blushing a deep shade of red. “Oh... I…”   
  
“You’re really getting into this, huh, Kitty?~” Weiss teased, pulling on the collar in order to yank her faunus friend into her lap with her cheek right next to her clothed member.   
  
“Kitty?!” Blake nearly shouted, sitting up only to be stopped by Weiss placing that white dildo under her hips. “Weiss… What are you doing?”   
  
“Well, Blakey.~ You’re going to ride this as you suck my cock.” Weiss made sure to shift both her panties and Bake’s out of the way before pushing Blake a few into onto the faux member. “It’s imbued with shock dust. Once you get halfway down the shaft, it’ll activate and force you to contract and expand around it.”   
  
Blake nodded as she listened to what her partner had to say. It didn’t sound too bad, especially with her faux heat going on. “Alright, alright. Just let me bend back over and start sucking. The sooner we can get this done, the sooner I’ll feel better.”   
  
Just as she wrapped her lip around the heiress’s semi hard cock, the dorm room door flew open and a certain blonde walked in. “Weiss!” She shouted as her red eyes scanned the room and spotted all the toys Weiss was using on Blake, causing both of the girls to look at Yang. Standing in her training gear, just a sports bra and compression shorts, she noticed both sets of eyes drift to her hard cock that was creased into the shorts. “What did I tell you about using our toys when I’m not around!?”   
  


“I-I’m sorry, Mistress Yang! But Blake said she wanted to get off with pet play so I thought it’d be okay! Please don’t spank me!” There was a bit of genuine fear in the young girl’s voice as she wrapped her hands into Blake’s black locks and pushed her down her cock.   
  
“You even got out the dildo I bought for you?” Yang made her way over to the door after closing the door behind her and pulled Blake’s head off of Weiss’s cock. “Blake, did she tell you where she got her these toys or why she has them?”   
  
The faunus simply shook her head no, trying to wiggle her hips lower and lower down the fake cock as the blonde talked.   
  
“Me. She got her pet play fetish from me and I bought her all these toys for her birthday.” Using her strength, Yang held Blake in place as she slid Weiss just a few inches away from her on the bed. “Stay in that position, Bitch!~”   
  
“Yes, ma’am!” Weiss nodded, hands on her chest and covering her heart as she watched Yang lower Blake back down so her head was only a few inches away from the heiress’s shaft.   
  
“Blake, this is how Weiss and I do things. She is my pet. If you want to be her pet, even just this once, that’s fine. But there is a hierarchy to things. You answer to her or me and she answers to me. I am top dog here. Understand, Kitten?~”   
  
“Yes, ma’am!” Blake nodded furiously, never having seen Yang like this outside of a match before or training before. Her adrenaline must’ve still been coursing through her veins and while it terrified both her and Weiss, it turned the two on just as much. “How...How rough are you gonna be?~”   
  
“As rough as I want, dear.~” Slapping the faunus’ ass, she earned an excited and eager moan from her partner before lifting her up off the dildo. “Either way, as Weiss’s punishment for not even asking me, all you’re going to do is lick her cock each time my cock is fully inside your wonderful looking cunt. No blowing her or sucking the tip. You will lick the shaft over and over.”   
  
“What?! That’s not fair!” Weiss tried to argue, attempting to sit up, only to cower back down as she saw that her Mistress’s eyes were still red. “I mean… aren’t I doing a good thing for our friend and deserve to be rewarded….?”   
  
“You’re right, Weiss…. I’m letting the rush of practice get to me. Kitten?” She watched Blake’s faunus ears perk up and after a moment, red eyes met gold. “You know that dildo Weiss was going to have you bounce on while you suck her off?~” A quick flick of her wrist and the ravenette’s wrists were freed.   
  
“Mhm…” Blake answered, eyes the heiress’s cock as she used her hands to sit in a more comfortable position.   
  
“Well, you’re going to cram it into Weiss’s ass. I’ve trained her well enough. She can take that dildo and cum just from its shocks on her body.” The blonde smiled and slapped the faunus’s ass yet again, biting her lip.   
  
Weiss watched in a mixture of arousal and anticipation as Yang let out her massive member and rested it against Blake’s ass. Listening to the kitten moan just from the heat of the member alone caused her cock to grow even harder, even if a dildo was being forced into her ass. Once it was fully in, however, she was unable to hold in her moans as Yang adjusted herself to slide right into their black-haired teammate’s cunt.   
  
“Ready, Blake?~” She didn’t even wait for an answer as she slipped her head past the girl’s soaked lower lips.   
  
Almost as if on queue, the leader, Ruby walked into the room to see her team gathered on Weiss’s bed and looking like they were about to have a threesome. “Okay, girls. Really? What’s going on?”   
  
“I don’t know anymore but will someone just fuck me already?!” Blake shouted, face buried into the bed to try and hide the blush that tainted her cheeks.   
  
“Let me get my toys, Blakey.~” Ruby said with a smile, undressing and slipping into a strapon before going up behind Yang. “Now, Dragon. You know better than to fuck someone without me inside you. I’ve taught you better than that.~”   
  
“Y-Yes, ma’am… You have….” Yang answered with a blush on her cheeks. “You made sure to teach me everything.”   
  
“That’s what I thought.” Standing on her toes to place a gentle kiss on her sister’s cheek, Ruby made sure the strap on caught on Yang’s ass. “Now, what are you gonna do?~”   
  
“Wait for you to penetrate me so I can fuck Blake?~” The blonde had a bit of hope in her voice as she asked the question.   
  
“Bingo!~”   
  
Blake sighed and started wiggling her ass infront of Yang and to tease her and Ruby. “Can somebody please just fuck me already? We have a test that I need to study for.”


End file.
